


To Love a Demon | Ineffable Husbands

by Smitherin7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: "Absolutely not."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	To Love a Demon | Ineffable Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something short.

“Do you think you’d ever fall in love with a demon?”

“Absolutely not.” That was the answer Crowley had received six thousand years ago. He wasn’t sure if Aziraphale even remembered that interaction. A lot had happened in the millenia since they had known each other.

He didn’t bring it up after that. He refused to be rejected a second time by the same angel. He shouldn’t have asked it in the first place. He had fallen, he didn’t have to love anyone.

It didn’t matter how many centuries passed without seeing each other, they were like moths to a flame. They always found each other, no matter how hard Crowley tried to stay away.

The two of them had found themselves where the garden of Eden was before the sin had tempted Adam and Eve. Crowley felt like he was being drowned in Holy water at that very moment.

“Are you alright, Crowley?” The pain had faded over time but it was still there. He still felt a stab in his wrists as his pulse stuttered violently. He looked over to Aziraphale and turned his back to him as soon as their eyes met. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Crowley?” A hand barely grazed his back when within seconds, he was in his car.

Do you think you’d ever fall in love with a demon?

What a stupid question.


End file.
